macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichido Dake no Koi Nara
Ichido Dake no Koi Nara is a song by Walküre. It is the opening theme of the Macross Δ television series from Mission 02 onwards. It was first released on the Ichido Dake no Koi Nara / Rune ga Pika tto Hikattara (Single) as track 1. Appearances Macross Δ *Opening Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture Lyrics Romaji = Ichido dake no koi nara kimi no naka de asobou Wagamama na kisu o shiyou Hirahira to maichiru kono hana o Mada kazoetarinai hoshizora o Subete ga kimi no sei da to namida koraetemo Darenimo ienai munasawagi (Todoke) Kowareru made (todoke) habataku made (Toki no) Mune no oku ni (hate ni) himeta inori o Kanjiru mama shinjiru mama nanimokamo tobase GYUN! GYUN! GYUN! Ichido dake no koi nara kimi no naka de asobou Hikari yori hayaku kisu o shiyou mattete ne Wasurekaketa karada mo tada kikoeru kokoro mo Yume no naka no shigarami nante tobikoete Hora saratte sematte kono mama Inazuma ga yozora o kogasu koro Watashi no jounetsu mo moeagaru Kokoro to karada wa hitotsu omoishirasareru Kotoba ni naranai shousoukan (Futari) Meguriaeta (futari) sagashiaeta (Yami ni) Kuu ni saita (hikaru) kimi no inochibi Hajikeru mama hirameku mama haato uchinuite BANG! BANG! BANG! Nidoto nai gekijou o kimi no yume de odorou Sora yori ookiku dakishimete gyutto shite Misekake no tsuyosa yori nabakari no kizuna yori Onaji toki o ikinuiteku kakugo shite Hora ubatte shibatte madamada Michitarita shoudou o hanasanaide Kimi shijou Saisoku de tsukamae ni kite!! Ichido dake no koi nara kimi no naka de asobou Hikari yori hayaku kisu o shiyou mattete ne Wasurekaketa karada mo tada kikoeru kokoro mo Yume no naka no shigarami nante tobikoete Hora saratte sematte Nidoto nai gekijou o kimi no yume de odorou Sora yori ookiku dakishimete gyutto shite Misekake no tsuyosa yori nabakari no kizuna yori Onaji toki o ikinuiteku kakugo shite Hora ubatte shibatte madamada |-| Kanji = 一度だけの恋なら 君の中で遊ぼう ワガママな　キスをしよう ひらひらと舞い散る　この花を まだ　数え足りない　星空を 全てが君のせいだと　涙こらえても 誰にも言えない胸騒ぎ （届け）　壊れるまで　（届け）　羽ばたくまで （時の）　胸の奥に　（果てに）　秘めた祈りを 感じるまま　信じるまま　何もかも飛ばせ GYUN! GYUN! GYUN! 一度だけの恋なら 君の中で遊ぼう 光より速くキスをしよう 待っててね 忘れかけた体も ただ聞こえる心も 夢のなかのシガラミなんて　飛び越えて ほら　攫って　迫って　このまま イナズマが夜空を焦がす頃 わたしの情熱も燃え上がる 心と体はひとつ　思い知らされる 言葉にならない焦燥感 二人　めぐり逢えた　二人　探し合えた 闇に　空に咲いた　光る　君の命火（いのちび） 弾けるまま　ひらめくまま　ハート撃ち抜いて BANG! BANG! BANG! 二度とない激情を　君の夢で踊ろう 宇宙より大きく抱き締めて　ぎゅっとして 見せかけの強さより　名ばかりの絆より 同じ時を生き抜いてく　覚悟して ほら　奪って　縛って　まだまだ 満ち足りた衝動を　離さないで 君史上 最速で捕まえに来て!! 一度だけの恋なら 君の中で遊ぼう 光より速くキスをしよう 待っててね 忘れかけた体も ただ聞こえる心も 夢のなかのシガラミなんて　飛び越えて ほら　攫って　迫って 二度とない激情を　君の夢で踊ろう 宇宙より大きく抱き締めて　ぎゅっとして 見せかけの強さより　名ばかりの絆より 同じ時を生き抜いてく　覚悟して ほら　奪って　縛って　まだまだ |-| English = If this love can only come once, Let’s have some fun inside of you: Let’s share an indulgent kiss! The petals of this flower, dancing through the air… The starry skies I’ve yet to finish counting… Even if I fight back the tears, saying everything is your fault, I can’t tell anyone about this fluttering in my chest! (Send it out…) Until it breaks- (Send it out…) Until it takes flight: (Until the end…) Delivering the prayer- (…of time) Bound within my heart! Following my feelings- following what I believe in- I’ll send everything flying free: Soar! Soar! Soar! If this love can only come once, let’s have some fun inside of you: Let’s share a kiss that’s faster than light, just wait! That body you’ve nearly forgotten… the heartbeat you can hear aloud… Go beyond all the things that limit this dream! C’mon and steal me away- get up close, just as you are! By the time lightning sears the night sky, My passion will be catching aflame! I'll be made aware that my mind and body are one, With an uneasiness I can't put to words... The two of us... found one another, the two of us... searched together: For the shining light of your life, blooming in the space of darkness. While about to burst, while flashing bright, shoot right through my heart: Bang! Bang! Bang! Within your dream, let's dance with a violent passion that will never come again: Give me an embrace wider than the expanse of space, hold me oh so tight! Rather than putting on a show of strength... rather than bonds consisting only of words... Commit yourself to living through each moment together! C’mon and take my freedom, tie me up, 'cause we're not done yet! Don't let go of that ripened impulse; Come and catch me, Faster than you've ever gone before! If this love can only come once, let’s have some fun inside of you: Let’s share a kiss that’s faster than light, just wait! That body you’ve nearly forgotten… the heartbeat you can hear aloud… Go beyond all the things that limit this dream! C’mon and steal me away, get up close Within your dream, let's dance with a violent passion that will never come again: Give me an embrace wider than the expanse of space - hold me oh so tight! Rather than putting on a show of strength... rather than bonds consisting only of words... Commit yourself to living through each moment together! C’mon and take my freedom- tie me up- 'cause we're not done yet! Video Disambiguation *'Ichido Dake no Koi Nara' was released on the single Ichido Dake no Koi Nara / Rune ga Pika tto Hikattara (Single) as track 1 and was later released on the album Walküre Attack! (Album) as track 2. *'Ichido Dake no Koi Nara (Instrumental)' was released on the single Ichido Dake no Koi Nara / Rune ga Pika tto Hikattara as track 4. External Links *Uta Macross Wiki Category:Macross Δ Songs Category:Music Category:Macross Δ Category:Openings 01 Category:Insert Songs